The Image Of Perfection
by Puppet Writer
Summary: Syaoran Li is like a robot. He has been training to take over the Li clan since he was four years old, the time his father died. He shows no emotion except slight annoyance at time. Otherwise he is very serious, all work and no play. At first his mother t


Disclaimer: Oh come on, do you really think I own CCS? Hm….afraid not.

Summary: Syaoran Li is like a robot. He has been training to take over the Li clan since he was four years old, the time his father died. He shows no emotion except slight annoyance at time. Otherwise he is very serious, all work and no play. At first his mother thought it was just a stage that would pass. Although, now that he continues to act cold and distant, Yelan has decided to send him to a small town called Tomoeda where he'll meet a very clumsy girl named Sakura.

Chapter One: Welcome to Tomoeda

* * *

Syaoran stared ahead, a blank expression on his face as he waited for his mother to come into the foyer, she had asked him to meet her there for afternoon tea. He sighed impatiently as he would much rather be practicing in the dojo with his sword. Impatience, which can easily be connected to annoyance. The only emotions Syaoran Li was capable of showing. 

He had chestnut brown hair that reached to just a bit below his ears and no matter what he did, it never did what he wanted, it was always messy. And while he founf this a source of absolute torture, practically the whole female population of Hong Kong went weak at the knees at the sight of his gorgeous brown locks. The way it was never tamed, always wild, like he had just climbed out of bed and didn't have to bother to look that good, the adorable way a few strands stuck out here and there adding a boyish charm to his sxy physique.

Yes, his sexy physique, is there and better way to describe it? A hard chest that was muscular but, didn't seem bulky, abs sculpted as perfect as if his workout plan was set up by Adonnis himself. His legs, long and muscualr but, in a smooth non-bulging way. He was all of six feet and one and a half inches. Not to mention his face. Those pouty lips that protruded so well under his perfect nose and serious eyes, the color of amber with specs of gold hidden in them, his sexily chiseled cheeks with a dimple on the right corner of his mouth.

All in all, he was better than one of those abbercrombie models dipped in chocolate with strawberries, whipped cream, and sprinkles on top. Mouth watering goodness. And the slight frown that crossed his face as his mother finally entered the room, causing him to look alomst like a begging puppy for just a moment, was absolutely adorable. However, Yelan Li, obviously didn't find that look as heartwarming as most would.

"Syaoran, do **not** give me that look."

The tall woman stood there for a moment as she examined her only son's attire for afternoon tea. Her divine authority radiated from her as she held herself in a regal manner, all appearances that she was majestic, sharp, intelligent, and indeed royalty. She swept a strand of her long midnight black hair over her shoulder, her red painted lips parted in a small sigh as she finally took a seat, her traditional kimono not creasing in the least.

"My son, I have news for you, news that you may not like to hear. Although, I expect you'll accept in the manner in which you do everything that you must."

Her deep black eyes looked slightly downcast as she said this. And then, she pulled from the sleeve of her kimono, an envelope, with the Li clan's seal. She placed it on teh table and tehn stood up preparing to leave, she hadn't even taken a sip of her tea.

"You'll find a plane ticket in there along with money for an apartment, and a week's allowance as well. You're going to a small town in Japan, it is called Tomoeda. You will not take over the Li clan until you have completed this part of your training."

Syaoran stared at the enevlope for a moment and without taking his eyes from the deep red packet, he spoke to Yelan.

"Mother, what exactly is this part of my training, the elders have mentioned nothing of it."

She sighed once more before tunring to look at him with sad eyes.

"This part of your training was not assigned by the elders. It was assigned by me, you must...you must learn to live your life the way a boy your age truly should. Until you can do that, you will not take over the Li clan." She was about to walk away when she suddenly remembered something and turned back once more. "Oh yes, I have arranged for you to stay with the family of a friend of mine until you find an appropriate apartment. Do be nice, especially the daughter, I knew more of her mother than she ever did."

With that said, Syaoran's mother left him seated there, alone in silence for the time being.

He ran a hand through his hair distractedly as he stared at the envelope.

"Well, time to get packed."

He grabbed the envelope and quickly made his way to his room.

* * *

A young girl of around the age of sixteen stood in front of the full length mirror in her friend's bedroom staring determinedly at her image. She stuck her tongue out between her teeth, her delicate brown eyebrows scrunched up in a frown as she scrutinzied the outfit adorning her petite figure. Her bright green eyes shining with a look of deep concentration. 

"Tomoyo-chan...are you sure you can't see my underwear through this material?"

A light giggle sounded from behind the young girl and she whipped around fast as lightening hitting her self with the tips of her honey brown hair. The choppy layers fell back into place a few inches above her shoulders just as quickly as the tips had prick her cheeks. She quickly rubbed her nose and cheeks irratably.

"Tomoyo-chan...I'm serious! I...I don't wanna wear anything all revealing! I don't care if it's what you call 'in' right now!"

The frown marks deepened in her forehead as she stared moddily at the girl who was watching her with an all too innocent expression on her face.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The girl named Tomoyo took a few steps closer, her raven hair falling to her waist where the ends curled. Her darm amethyst eyes appraised the outfit the young girl was wearing with a knowing smile gracing her lips. She stared closely at the chinese kimono that went to just past mid thigh. It was white and black with cherry blossoms decorating it. She had these pink barrettes holding up her two half pigtails and Tomoyo smile grew wider.

"You look very kawaii Sakura-chan."

She smiled and looked down at her own traditional Japanese kimono. A royal blue with white orchinds decorating it, her hair down with a single decorative come tucked into the side of it. She twirled once as she held onto her digital camcorder carefully.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You're going to have a boy staying in your house! A really cute one!"

Tomoyo's eyes practically sparkled as she sighed in a giddy dream like way. She turned again to face Sakura still smiling.

"Hoeeee..."

Tomoyo chuckled her high pitched 'ohohohohohohohoho!' and took Sakura by the hand.

"Come on, we should be heading to the airport now. He'll be arriving pretty soon. We don't want to make him stand there waiting for us forever now do we?" Tomoyo grinned cheerfully as she pulled the less excited girl along. It wasn't long until they were seated in a lblack limousine that had been waiting for them in front of Tomoyo's rather large mansion. They quickly told the driver they were ready and the car sped away as smoothly as if they were gliding across glass.

Twenty minutes they were making their way through the rather small airport toward terminal four. As soon as they reached the terminal they recognized the boy of about seventeen who was standing there looking quite impatient. His mother had sent a picture of him but, it was almost nothing compared to the real thing.

Tomoyo promptly began pushing Sakura forward toward the very tall boy. She struggled against her best friend the whole way but, obviously Tomoyo has super human strength so, when their yelps, screeches, and panicked whispers finally caught the attention of the boy standing there Sakura stopped struggling immediately.

He raised his eyebrow at them his eyes roaming over them both, pausing on Sakura for a brief moment.

"Would I be correct in assuming that one of you is Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura nodded her head shyly as her face blushed scarlet. She curtsied awkwardly and then stood straight not meeting his eyes at first but, after she took a deep breath she seemed to calm down and she smiled with absolute sincerety.

"It's very nice to meet you Li-san, I speak on behalf of my family when I say we're very happy to have you stay with us while you look for an apartment." And if possible, her smile grew even bigger. "Please follw us." With that she turned away ready to lead the way mack to the limousine but, she then tripped over the long ribbon of the bow in the back of her kimono and she closed her eyes as she waited to crash to the ground.

"HOEEEEEE!"

Only, she didn't fall. She opened her eyes bravely when she was absolutely positive she wasn't going to fall and her breath caught lightly. Syaoran Li had just saved her from the terrible fate of crashing to the floor and ,ost likely scraping up her hands and knees. She stood up quickly with his help and brushed herself off feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Um...thank you...and I'm sorry you had to erm...catch."

She smiled lightly and before Syaoran could say it was fine without any emotion in his voice whatsoever a squeal cut him off.

"KAWAII! That was just too kawaii! I'm so glad I brought my camera!"

Tomoyo was dancing around on the spot kissing her camera in happiness. Sakura gave Syaoran a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Li-san...Tomoyo-chan can be a little weird sometimes. Well, we shoudl get going now." This time as she turned to lead the way she was a bit more careful and she did not fall.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were entering the familiar yellow brick home that belonged to Sakura's family about a half hour after leaving the airport. Tomoyo hadn't bothered to come with them. As soon as they took off their shoes and turned on the lights there was an eruption of noise. Party poppers popped and little trinkets whizzed and whirled. Skura's father stood there smiling warmly. His honey brown hair the same color as Sakura's, his warm brown eyes closed in a smile. His glasses glinting in the light just a little bit. 

Her brother stood next to him, a scowl on his face, his black hair messy as always, his onyx eyes glaring coldly at Syaoran. And next to him stood Yukito. His silver hair feathery looking as always with the same expression on his face as her father hiding his light gray eyes. His glasses however, were not catching any light.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran after abruptly stomping on her brother's foot and telling him that it's rude to glare.

"Li-san, this is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, my brother, Touya Kinomoto, and his friend Yukito-san."

She smiled.

"Everyone, this is Syaoran Li."

Syaoran gave Sakura a rather impatient grimace.

"I can speak for myself you know." He turned to her father. "Could you tell me where I'll be staying Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran slightly shocked as her father led him off to the guest bedroom. She frowned and huffed lightly.

"And I was being so nice too!"

Touya glared menacingly up the stairs.

"Well, welcome to Tomoeda...gaki."

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! I know the first chapter is a bit short but, it is indeed the first chapter. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Especially some of the descriptions as you might notice. Hahaha! Well, I hope you all enjoy! Please review! 


End file.
